


Bodega Date

by Jamesmall



Series: Inspired by a True Story [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charming Harry, Fluff, M/M, idk its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesmall/pseuds/Jamesmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go on a little date, to an unexpected place.</p><p>Slight sequel to Tampon Trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodega Date

“No he didn't.” Kendall says, mostly looking at her compact mirror.

“Yes, yes he did! I'm going to meet him after school.” Louis defends, crossing his arms.

None of the girls believe him. So much for their reassurances that he had a chance.

“It's nothing personal Louis. It's just that...we kind of really don't believe you.” Taylor says, picking at her salad.

Louis is disliking these girls more and more by the minute. He glares down at the ladies that he thought were his friends. Apparently you can't trust anyone in this world. 

Taylor and Kendall both laughed out loud when Louis mentioned the anticipated date. They both have tried their hands at getting with Harry. They would occasionally come to the table the day after some house party and would regale everyone else of the “almost” hook-ups. No one really believes that Harry would even get near Taylor or Kendall.

“Well, I don't even know where to meet him. We just kind of agreed to meet after, never really mentioned the location.” Louis tells them, a little embarrassed.

Taylor and Kendall seem to look at each other and have a whole conversation through their eyes, Louis will never understand how females do that.

“Well, Taylor and I know where he parks everyday. How about we lead you to his car after school?” Kendall propositions. 

The both look so devious and Louis really wants to say no...but he has no idea which car is Harry's. It would also show the girls that he isn't lying about his date with Harry.

“Sure, that would be very nice of you both.” Louis tells them, packing up his stuff as the bell rings.

Louis goes through his classes that day, losing his focus as the end of school grows nearer. Right after his last class, he walks out of the door to find Taylor and Kendall waiting for him arm in arm. They look like they are about to take over a country together, thus Louis hesitates for a moment. The girls both grab him and lead him out of the school.

They are walking together, Louis' skateboard hitting the back of his thighs, hanging from his backpack, as he is dragged along. The girls eventually stop their little trio in front of a large, white Range Rover. There is nobody around the car, especially no Harry. Louis can't help how sad his whole demeanor suddenly becomes.

“Guess you really did make the whole thing up, Tommo.” Kendall comments cattily. 

Taylor coos at Louis, who looks like he is about to cry. The girls both comfort Louis, are also high-fiving each other behind his back. They all turn around so that the girls can drive Louis home.

“Hey!” a shout can be heard from the front of the school.

They all turn to see Harry quickly jogging towards them, holding his bag. Louis' face brightens significantly and the girls' faces look annoyed.

Harry eventually reaches them and stops with his hands on his knees, panting. 

“Sorry, 'had to stop by my maths teacher and talk to her about stuff.” Harry quickly explains.

Louis throws out a dismissive hand, smiling at the fact that Harry is even there. The girls both quickly smooth down their hair and briefly fix their make-up as best as a girl can without a mirror. 

“Hey, Harry.” Kendall purrs at Harry, while Taylor grasps at his bicep.

“Umm...hi?” Harry greets confusedly.

Harry just shakes his head as if he is dealing with school children and turns to Louis.

“Shall we go? Your carriage awaits.” Harry tells Louis, gesturing over the car.

Louis giggles and nods his head. Harry simply shakes the girls off of his arms and walks over to the passenger side to open the door. Louis happily gets into the car, slightly sneering over his shoulder to the girls. He places his bag and board in the back seats. The ladies both huff as Harry shuts the door. 

He hops into the driver's seat and Louis just smiles and waves at the girls as they drive off. The car is surprisingly cozy and clean, especially for just a high school student. Louis sits back in the seat and listens to Harry quietly sing along with the music on the radio.

“Where are you taking me?” Louis asks, stroking the dashboard.

“Somewhere really cool.” he replies, staring at the road ahead.

Louis pouts, how vague. They could literally be going anywhere. Harry could be taking him to some poetry slam, which aren't that bad since Cara dragged him to one despite how their clothes and hair clashed with the hipsters surrounding them. Harry could be taking him to a park, maybe they could find their inner child together. That would be a little odd.

Louis just slouches in his seat and stares out the window at the suburbia surrounding their lives. Harry eventually starts to slow down when they get to the strip mall. He pulls into a parking spot and gets out. He is soon in front of Louis' door, opening it and helping Louis out.

“Bit too old to be having a date at the mall, ain't we?” Louis questions, staring at the various stores.

Harry just smiles at him and offers his arm. Louis shyly takes it and they are off. Harry is walking in a straight line toward something. When Louis looks ahead, he sees that they are heading straight for a supermarket. Thinking that they are going the wrong way, Louis starts to tug Harry off course.

Harry holds strong and powers toward the grocery store with Louis slightly being dragged. They soon are at the front doors, Harry facing Louis with a cat-like grin. Louis just gives Harry the best confused look he can muster.

Harry leads him into the store, still on a mission. He leads them to the freezer aisles and stops both of them. Harry then lets go of Louis and stands in front of him with his arms open, as if to say 'here we are'.

Harry is waiting for Louis' response, Louis just stares back at him in complete confusion. Then, he gets it.

“Oh my god, Styles! Someplace cool? Is this date just one big pun!” Louis complains with a smile on his face and his hand on his forehead.

Harry cackles out loud at his own joke that he drew out. 

“I promise that there's more where that came from. But I thought we could start our date here.” Harry says, gesturing to the aisle.

Louis waits for Harry to continue, only for Harry to pull him away by hand. Soon enough, they arrive at a sample stand serving small cakes. With Harry's charm, he manages to get them two samples each.

Next, they get to a small sample stand serving mini sandwiches. Once again, Harry charms the server into getting each of them two samples. Harry then leads them to the beverage section, a sampler is handing out mini sodas. Each of them grab one, their arms completely full.

Harry then directs the two of them out of the store and toward a large department store. They make their way to the electronics section. Harry walks to one of the large televisions playing a movie. It is right behind a row of boxes, thus Harry is completely hidden when he sits on the ground. Louis joins him and giggle quietly at how they must look.

“There we go, dinner and a movie!” Harry states, setting some of his things down.

Louis smiles at Harry and makes himself comfortable against the boxes. They both enjoy the snacks and the older movie. Neither of them have seen it before, but neither of them are too intent on watching the movie in full. As they talk throughout the entire film, commenting on costumes and how poor some of the line deliveries are. They also manage to talk about themselves and generally enjoy the time in front of the screen. 

A worker eventually almost trips over them and kicks them out of the store. They run to the car, as it has started to rain. Louis giggles as Harry flips around his wet hair in the car. They are both drenched from head to toe. Luckily, Harry pulls out some emergency towels from the back of the car. 

Harry then takes one of the towels and gives himself a little head wrap, resulting in a giggling Louis. Harry ends up leaving the head wrap on. He drives to Louis' home, after some helpful directions.

He parks in front of the driveway too soon, and then Louis is saddened by the prospect of the end of a date. He had so much fun. Harry seems to share the same emotions as he sadly grabs Louis' things from behind them. He hands them to Louis, leaning forward.

In a heat of the moment, Harry whooshes in and kisses Louis right on the cheek. Louis is turning fifty shades of red as he feels Harry's lips touch his face. The force of the movement also results in Harry's head wrap to fall on the top of Louis' head. They both laugh at the predicament and Louis helps to remove the towel, slightly brushing his hand through Harry's hair. Louis looks up and smiles at him.

“Later, Styles.” Louis says, before rushing out of the car.

Jay doesn't mention Louis coming home later than normal after seeing his red face, just knowingly watches him rush into his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add a second part to my previous story. This is based off of a date that my friend went on the other night. The guy literally drove them to a supermarket and they dined at the little seating area there. I thought it was cute.  
> Constructive Criticism is appreciated! Please tell me if you find any mistakes so that I can correct them! My tumblr is jamesmall if you want to message me.


End file.
